Des choses à te dire
by Motokolas
Summary: Gagner un combat peut signifier plus qu'une simple victoire sur un ennemi. Rukia pourra enfin aller de l'avant une fois la guerre terminée... Ichigo/rukia. Pov Rukia Spoiler chapitre 317


**Des choses à te dire** par Motokolas

Disclaimer : Tch ! Comme si Bleach pouvait être à moi...

Pairing : Ichigo/Rukia

Résumé : Gagner un combat peut signifier plus qu'une simple victoire sur un ennemi. Rukia pourra enfin aller de l'avant une fois la guerre terminée...

Spoiler : Jusqu'au chapitre 317

Blabla de l'auteur : Pour une fois je ne fais pas 'mumuse' avec le yaoi, mais avec le couple qui, je l'espère, finira ensemble un jour (je sais, c'est très peu probable vu que Bleach est un Shonen, mais on sait clairement qu'Orihime est amoureuse d'Ichigo, alors pourquoi pas... )

* * *

Lorsque Rukia s'écroula après avoir réduit en cristaux de glace la tête de son adversaire puis tranchée, son corps refusa catégoriquement de bouger et elle perdit connaissance.

Un peu plus tard, la shinigami fut de nouveau consciente et ouvrit les yeux avec un faible grognement de douleur. La quatrième division avait bien fait son travail…elle était en vie. Et elle avait gagné contre l'espada Numéro 9… Il n'y a pas si longtemps il lui aurait semblé que finir au bout du trident de Kaien-dono était plutôt une "belle" mort pour payer la dette qu'elle pensait avoir envers lui... mais plus maintenant.

Comme elle ne trouvait pas encore la force de faire le moindre mouvement, Rukia se perdit dans ses pensées...

Malgré toutes les souffrances, la confusion, le doute et le désespoir qu'elle avait pu ressentir lors de son dernier combat, Rukia était reconnaissante envers cet Aaeroniero Arruruerie . Il l'avait obligé à affronter le fantôme de Kaien-dono. En parvenant à le vaincre elle avait définitivement fait le deuil du jeune homme. Deuil que d'ailleurs Rukia n'avait commencé qu'au moment où elle s'était excusée auprès du clan Shiba en se rendant compte que personne ne la tenait pour responsable de la mort de son fukutaichô de l'époque. (Pas même Kaien-dono lui-même)

Rukia était la seule à se tenir pour responsable de sa disparition. Du moins jusqu'à maintenant.

La brune se pardonnait enfin d'être celle ayant mit fin aux jours de Kaien-dono.

Lentement, l'esprit de Rukia glissa de Kaien vers Ichigo. Comment n'aurait-elle pas pu faire le lien alors que les deux shinigami se ressemblaient, tant physiquement que de tempérament ?

Au moment de sa rencontre avec l'adolescent roux, Rukia avait même cru voir Kaien-dono un instant.

De plus, Rukia avait fait le même geste terrible sur Kaien et Ichigo: elle avait planté son zanpakutô dans leurs cœurs à tout les deux. Et ils l'en avaient remercié. A chaque fois pourtant elle n'avait fait que sauver sa propre vie. Elle n'avait pas mérité ces remerciements. C'est ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé et pourtant...

Malgré toutes les similitudes entre Shiba Kaien et Kurosaki Ichigo, il existait au moins une différence de taille :

Kaien-dono était mort pour son honneur et celui de femme. Ichigo avait faillit mourir pour son honneur et celui de sa mère...mais il était toujours là.

Quand Rukia avait levé sa lame vers Kaien-dono, elle avait mit fin à la vie du fukutaichô. Elle n'avait pu sauver la vie de l'homme qui lui avait appris l'art du combat. Elle n'avait sauvé que la sienne. Égoïstement selon elle. Mais Shiba avait été condamné dès l'instant où le hollow avait prit possession de lui et Rukia le savait. Pourtant elle n'avait jamais pu accepter que tuer Kaien-Dono eu été la seule solution.

Mais lorsqu'elle avait planté son arme dans le cœur d'Ichigo, elle avait sauvé leurs vies à tous les deux ainsi que celle de la famille de ce dernier. Puis, avant qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, elle avait créé un lien avec le jeune humain. Être aux côtés d'Ichigo était devenu naturel.

Lorsqu'elle était revenue dans le monde humain avec Hitsugaya-taichô et les autres pour se préparer à la guerre contre les arrancars, elle n'avait pas songé un instant à s'installer ailleurs que dans le placard d'Ichigo. En y repensant Rukia n'arrivait pas à imaginer l'adolescent accueillir quelqu'un dans sa propre chambre, (dans son placard qui plus est) et pourtant il l'avait fait pour elle pendant des semaines.

Pendant cette période où elle logeait chez Ichigo en attendant que ses pouvoirs de shinigami ne lui reviennent, ce dernier ignorait totalement que souvent son angoisse d'être retrouvée par la Soul Society et d'y être ramenée pour être jugée maintenait Rukia éveillée des heures entières. Certaines nuits, elle se levait sans réveiller Kon et regardait Ichigo dormir. Par sa simple présence, il la calmait et l'apaisait. La jeune femme se sentait en confiance et protégée en écoutant le son régulier de la respiration du garçon.

Déjà à l'époque, la vie d'Ichigo lui était précieuse et elle avait tout fait pour ne pas l'impliquer dans ses problèmes avec la Soul Society. Mais apparemment l'existence de Rukia semblait être assez importante aux yeux d'Ichigo pour qu'il s'en mêle malgré les risques plus qu'élevés.

Une fois sauvée pourtant, elle avait encore fait taire ses sentiments pour laisser Ichigo rentrer chez lui sans elle. Elle n'appartenait plus au monde des vivants depuis longtemps. Sa place était avec Byakuya au sein du clan Kuchiki, à la Soul Society, et non auprès d'un humain s'était-elle convaincue, même si ce dernier était devenu son nakama au même titre que Renji. Elle avait eu le cœur brisé de le voir partir mais avait fait bonne figure. Elle n'avait pas voulu rendre la séparation difficile pour lui également.

...

Lorsqu'elle pu enfin se remettre debout, Rukia se promit de parler à Ichigo une fois la guerre terminée. C'était la seconde fois qu'elle prenait une telle résolution. La première avait été celle d'aller parler aux membres du clan Shiba une fois son exécution à la Soul Society officiellement annulée. Ce qu'elle avait fait bien entendu.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle attende toujours d'être si près de la mort pour prendre des décisions importantes ?

...

Accompagnée de Renji et Chad, elle avait retrouvé Ichigo aux prises avec le capitaine de l'Exequias.

-« _Tsugi no mai_ »

L'attaque de glace bloqua l'ennemi du roux.

-« _Rukia !_» Lança Ichigo qui ne pu cacher son soulagement en voyant qu'elle était vivante. Il avait eu si peur pour elle en sentant son reiatsu s'effacer un peu plus tôt.

Mais maintenant n'était pas le bon moment pour en discuter.

-« On _fêtera les retrouvailles plus tard ! Dépêches-toi d'y aller Ichigo_ !» lui lança-t-elle.

Leurs regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre. Cela ne fit que confirmer ce que Rukia savait déjà : elle tenait une place très spéciale dans le cœur de l'adolescent.

-« _Très bien_ » lui répondit-il.

Rukia était la seule capable d'atteindre jusqu'à l'âme d'Ichigo avec ses mots. Elle lui redonnait espoir lorsqu'il portait un fardeau trop lourd pour ses jeunes épaules et qu'il s'écroulait sous le poids de celui-ci. Rukia était la seule à qui il ai jamais parlé de sa mère. Elle pouvait lire à travers le masque qu'Ichigo portait pour ne pas inquiéter les autres. Avec elle, un seul regard était suffisant pour faire comprendre l'essentiel.

Rukia regarda l'adolescent en mode bankai s'éloigner à grande vitesse. Le vent secouait violemment ses mèches orange reconnaissables entre milles.

Oui, lorsque tout serait terminé, elle lui parlerait de Kaien-dono. Elle lui dirait que si elle avait été intéressée par lui au tout début c'était à cause de sa ressemblance avec le défunt membre du clan Shiba.

Enfin, elle lui avouerait que si elle l'aimait aujourd'hui, son ex-supérieur n'y était absolument pour rien.

_Alors jusqu'à ce que je t'aie dit tout cela Ichigo, ne meurs pas. Ne meurs pas…_pensa Rukia en se retournant vers son ennemi qui était parvenu à libérer son bras de sa prison de glace.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review... (ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur :p)


End file.
